Yakudoshi
by Anjo Setsuna
Summary: É aniversário dos sêxtuplos e Osomatsu diz que a festa será "épica"


Só para a data não passar em branco. Feliz Aniversário Sêxtuplos!

* * *

 **Yakudoshi - by Anjo Setsuna**

\- Tem certeza disso, Osomatsu-nii-san? – a voz do caçula saiu chorosa.

\- He, não confiam em mim?

\- Não! – a resposta de quatro vozes soou.

\- Eu não quero sete anos de azar, Osomatsu!

\- Relaxa, Punhematsu, ainda vamos celebrar cem anos de vida juntos! E posar para foto com o primeiro-ministro hehe. – coçou o nariz com indicador como costumeiramente fazia.

\- E você acha que isso é o quê?! – Todomatsu estremeceu só de pensar em passar tantos anos ao lado de seus irmãos.

\- He, Totty _my brother_ não se preocupe, eu tenho certeza que os deuses da sorte jamais abandonariam... OUCH!

Karamatsu era socado por um irritado Ichimatsu, Jushimatsu riu abertamente, balançando suas mãos cobertas pelo usual moletom amarelo, que rapidamente era retirado e jogado num canto do quarto e substituído por uma camisa branca. Sua gravata era ajustada pelo quarto irmão, enquanto Todomatsu desistia de tentar pentear os cabelos de Ichimatsu, pareciam que tinham vida própria e se recusavam a ficar no lugar.

\- Não era melhor ter feito isso em casa? – Choromatsu perguntava apreensivo, terminando de vestir seu terno azul, desviou de um abraço do irmão mais velho.

\- A Okaa-san disse que não queria bagunça. Vamos lá pessoal! Essa festa será épica!

Um gato preto passou pelo quarto, assustando a todos e fazendo Ichimatsu sorrir. Desceram correndo as escadas ao ouvir o som do táxi chegando.

\- Osomatsu... – o tom era baixo e ameaçador – Não eram para ser dois?

\- O Merdamatsu pode ir no porta-malas. – Ichimatsu sugeriu já entrando no veículo, um sorriso sinistro cruzando sua face.

\- Assim os ternos vão amassar! - Todomatsu reclamou fazendo beicinho.

Após alguns gritos de um Choromatsu indignado, e alguns flash do celular de Todomatsu que foi no colo de um dos irmãos no banco de trás, os sêxtuplos partiram para sua festa de aniversário. Uma chuva torrencial começou, alguns raios cortaram o céu, mas Osomatsu apenas riu para seus irmãos, repetindo que a festa seria épica.

Ao chegar no local, alguns rostos conhecidos cumprimentaram, Iyami soltava alguns "sheeh" em um canto, Chibita conversava com uma garota de com flor azul no cabelo em outro canto, e Totoko conferia o som no microfone em um pequeno palco improvisado. O som de microfonia cortou o ambiente, chamando a atenção de todos.

\- Pessoal, obrigado a todos por virem até aqui, nunca pensei que... – Osomatsu foi interrompido por Totoko lhe entregando alguns cartões e sussurrando no seu ouvido – Ah, Chibita, seu carrinho de Oden está sendo guinchado... – alguns palavrões foram ouvidos no pequeno salão de festas – Mas como eu dizia, nunca pensei que... – novamente Totoko lhe chamava – Ah... Iyami, Shaorin está te procurando, algo sobre uma pensão. – Tossiu, um "sheeh" agudo foi ouvido e sons de pratos quebrando também, pigarreou para limpar a garganta, uma pequena veia de irritação já saltava de sua testa – Mas como eu ia fala...

\- Hora do bolo dajo! – Hatabo gritou.

As luzes se apagaram e um bolo gigante apareceu com várias velas. Todos começaram a bater palmas. Os gêmeos sorriam de felicidade, Karamatsu soltou um "he" choroso, enquanto colocava seus óculos escuros para disfarçar as lágrimas, mas logo uma explosão no bolo foi ouvida e havia glacê para tudo quanto é lado.

\- KARAMATSU!

Uma mulher com cara de hipopótamo gritava enfurecida saindo de dentro da sobremesa, ela saiu correndo atrás do segundo irmão. Choromatsu olhava estático para a bagunça e Osomatsu ria da fuga de seu irmão da mulher enlouquecida.

\- Eu sabia que devia ter ido a um templo, eu sabia... eu sabia! – Todomatsu dizia choroso enquanto tentava se limpar

\- Feliz Aniversário, Ichimatsu-nii-san!

Jushimatsu pegou um pedaço de bolo sobrevivente que estava em cima de seu ombro e mordeu.

\- Feliz aniversário.

Ichimatsu respondeu, enquanto o Gato Psíquico lambia um pouco de glacê de seu dedo.

\- Eu disse que seria épico! - Osomatsu coçou seu nariz.

 **FIM**

* * *

Notas Setsu: Infelizmente não deu para eu terminar minha outra fic que estava fazendo de aniversário para eles, mas não queria passar a data em branco. Então fica aqui essa pequena e falha homenagem aos gêmeos mais queridos do meu coração de otaku e fujoshi. Feliz Aniversário IRMÃOS MATSUNO!


End file.
